One Night Stand
by Dolphinism
Summary: Dipengaruhi alkohol, Kakashi dan Iruka pun menjalani hubungan satu malam. Tapi, tentu saja, menjadi seorang shinobi memiliki konsekuensi tersendiri. Bahkan hubungan satu malam pun bisa berubah menjadi sesuatu yang rumit ketika ternyata Iruka tiba-tiba saja dinyatakan hamil. Apa...? Hamil? Siapa yang menghamili? APA? KAKASHI! Yaoi, Mpreg, DLDR New chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

Sinar matahari membangunkan Iruka. Ia mengerang, masih ingin terlelap, tapi kemudian ia teringat bahwa hari liburnya sudah selesai dan sekarang adalah waktunya untuk kembali bekerja. Membayangkan anak-anak penuh semangat yang menunggunya di akademi ninja saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya terjaga.

Ia meregangkan badan tapi kemudian tersadar bahwa sikunya mengenai rusuk seseorang.

Eh... rusuk seseorang?

Iruka pun menyadari bahwa sepasang tangan kekar memeluknya dari belakang, dilihat darimanapun juga itu adalah tangan laki-laki. Di punggungnya, ia bisa merasakan naik-turunnya dada seseorang. Ia langsung memucat, tangannya berubah dingin. Apakah... apakah ia... apakah ia?

Tak mampu menyelesaikan kata-katanya sendiri, Iruka hanya bisa berbaring tegang selama beberapa menit yang panjang. Tentu saja, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berakhir di ranjang dengan seseorang. Tapi, ia tidak pernah berakhir di ranjang dengan seorang lelaki dan berakhir dalam kondisi mabuk pula. Samar-samar, ia teringat bahwa kemarin malam Anko berhasil membuatnya kalah taruhan, ia dipaksa meminum berbotol-botol sake yang sekarang membuat kepalanya pening luar biasa.

Baiklah, Iruka, kau adalah seorang shinobi, kau harus berani. Siapapun lelaki di belakangmu, kemungkinan besar dia juga mabuk dan karena kalian berdua lelaki, pasti akan lebih mudah untuk melupakannya. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu melihat siapa yang sudah menghabiskan malam dengannya.

Pelan-pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya, sekilas ia bisa melihat helai rambut keperakan, jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Ada banyak ninja dengan rambut putih atau keperakan, ia mengingatkan diri, semoga saja itu bukan karena usia. Kemudian perlahan ia pun melihat semakin jelas siapa yang tidur di belakangnya. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang hingga ia merasa mual.

Rambut perak, satu mata yang terluka, hidung yang tegak, bentuk rahang yang bagus, dada bidang dan tato anbu di tangannya.

Ini pasti mimpi!

Iruka buru-buru menutup mata dan mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Saat ia membuka mata, dilihatnya Kakashi Hatake tertidur lelap di sampingnya.

Iruka tidak akan pernah mengakuinya tapi pada detik itu ia menjerit, kencang sekali hingga ia yakin bisa membangunkan seisi Konoha.  
Oke, seisi Konoha mungkin tidak terbangun, tapi Kakashi jelas terbangun.

Lelaki berambut perak itu membuka mata, menampakkan satu manik kelabu gelap dan satu manik merah menyala. "Maa..." ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk... Iruka-sensei?"

Mereka saling berpandangan.

Menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menggunakan sehelai benang pun, Iruka buru-buru meraih selimutnya dan dengan muka semerah tomat, turun dari ranjang untuk mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa dipakai. Kakashi melakukan hal yang sama, tapi bukan untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya ataupun mencari maskernya—tidak, itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya—ia hanya mencari-cari kesempatan untuk memproses apa yang sudah atau sedang terjadi.

Ia berada di ranjang Iruka, mereka berdua sama-sama tidak berpakaian, dan setiap Iruka melangkah lelaki itu tampak kesakitan. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan.

Tapi, ia tidak mengatakannya, karena entahlah, siapapun yang ada di posisi seperti ini cenderung tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, bahkan seorang Kakashi sekalipun. Lelaki berambut perak itu memakai maskernya dan pakaiannya yang berada di samping ranjang, sengaja tidak mencuri pandang ke arah Iruka sampai sang guru akademi itu memanggilnya.

"Kakasih-san... apa... apa kau ingin sarapan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum, walaupun senyum itu hanya bisa dilihat di matanya. "Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sayangnya, Iruka berjalan seperti orang yang baru saja menerima tembakan di punggungnya. Melihatnya, Kakashi jadi tidak bisa tinggal diam, ia meletakkan lengannya di pundak si rambut cokelat, membuat Iruka segera menjauhi sentuhannya. Oh wow, Kakashi merasa sedikit ditolak. Tapi, itu hal yang wajar, si rambut perak mengingatkan diri sendiri, kita 'kan baru saja...

"Sepertinya kau tidak begitu sehat, Iruka-sensei," ujarnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang memasak?"

Iruka ingin memprotes, tapi ia pun melihat pandangan Kakashi yang mengisyaratkan bahwa lelaki itu akan dengan senang hati membahas mengenai kondisi bagian belakang Iruka kalau si rambut cokelat tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Jadi, dengan desahan kekalahan, Iruka pun menganggukan kepala.

* * *

Tidak ada yang bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih merah, wajah Iruka atau saus tomat yang dihidangkan Kakashi bersama telur dadar mereka berdua.

"Ano... mengenai malam tadi... aku... aku hanya ingat sedikit saja."

Iruka berbohong, kalau ia menutup mata ia bisa dengan mudah mereka ulang bagaimana ia berada di bawah Kakashi sementara si rambut perak menggagahinya. Itu adalah malam yang panjang, simpul Iruka, tidak berani lagi menggali memorinya.

"Maa... untunglah aku punya sharinggan," jawab si copy-nin tanpa rasa bersalah.

Iruka hampir saja memuncratkan air teh di mulutnya, sekarang bahkan wajahnya lebih merah daripada saus tomat. "Kakashi-san!" serunya tidak percaya. "Kau... kau merekam yang... yang tadi malam?"

"Sepertinya begitu," Kakashi mengangkat bahu. "Versi mabuk dari diriku sepertinya memikirkan bahwa kau pantas untuk direkam."

Si rambut cokelat tersedak, tidak bisa lagi merespon omongan Kakashi. Ia tahu bahwa jonin terkenal itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu ninja yang paling mesum di Konoha—lihat saja Icha-Icha yang selalu dibawanya—tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Kakashi semesum itu. Setelah Iruka kembali normal, ia pun langsung menasehati Kakashi dengan berbagai macam wejangan, dari mulai bagaimana Kakashi harus menghapus apapun yang tersisa dari malam itu dengan segera—karena, demi Tuhan, mereka sama-sama merupakan sensei yang seharusnya tidak melakukan tindakan seperti itu!—sampai bagaimana kemesuman Kakashi bisa mencemari 'anak-anak polos' seperti Naruto.

Kakashi mendengarkannya sambil menghirup sup miso dengan tenang dan begitu penuh perhatian sehingga Iruka curiga bahwa lelaki itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan.

Mereka menyelesaikan sarapan yang janggal itu dengan seteko teh panas buatan Iruka.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Iruka-sensei?" tanya Kakashi.

Sejenak, Iruka tidak mengerti maksud lelaki itu, tapi kemudian ia menggigit bibir dan berpikir keras. Akhirnya, ia pun menghela napas. "Tidak terjadi apa-apa di antara kita."

"Sungguh?" Kakashi berpura-pura terkejut lalu berakting dramatis, mencengkeram dadanya yang terbalut jaket jonin-nya. "Maa... padahal kukira kita lebih dari sekadar kenalan saja, Iruka-sensei."

"Tidak dan memang sebaiknya kita hanya menjadi sekadar kenalan saja, Kakashi-san."

"Bahkan walaupun tadi malam kau mendesahkan namaku? Mengerang, 'Kakashi-san, ayo masukkan...'"

Iruka membekapnya, bersumpah jika saja Kakashi tidak menguasai sharinggan dan bukan merupakan ninja genius yang diagung-agungkan oleh semua orang, ia pasti sudah mencekik si rambut perak. Tenang Iruka, ia menasehati diri, Kakshi adalah aset yang sangat penting bagi Konoha.

Tapi, berbicara memang lebih mudah daripada melakukan sebab Iruka tetap ingin mencekik Kakashi. Lelaki itu memiliki kemampuan yang luar biasa untuk membuatnya merasa malu sekaligus kesal luar biasa.

"Maa... ya, sayang sekali kalau begitu, tapi apadaya kalau itu memang merupakan keputusanmu."

"Berhenti bercanda, Kakashi-san."

"Aku tidak pernah bercanda tentangmu, Iruka-sensei," balas Kakashi, masih dengan akting terkejutnya. "Perasaanku untukmu murni dan bersih."

Dan berakhir di ranjang, tambah Iruka dalam hati. Kemudian ia pun memutuskan bahwa sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini semua. Ada sedikit perasaan sedih di hatinya, ia mempertanyakan apa yang mungkin terjadi jika saja mereka tidak dipengaruhi alkohol. Tapi, itu bukanlah pikiran yang rasional. Jadi, Iruka menggelengkan kepala lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi ke akademi sekarang."

"Kau yakin, Iruka-sensei? Sepertinya bagian belakangmu masih..."

Melihat aura membunuh di mata Iruka, sang jonin pun menutup mulut.

Mereka berpisah di pintu depan, Iruka dengan was-was melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa Kakashi Hatake keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

"Maa...tenang saja, Iruka-sensei. Tidak ada yang melihat."

"Kuharap begitu," desisnya, kemudian ia menambahkan, dengan nada yang sakral seakan-akan sedang berdoa. "Semoga saja satu malam ini tidak memiliki konsekuensi apa-apa."

Ah, Iruka, apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Kami-sama senang bercanda?

-TBC-

Ada yang tertarik?

Tinggalkan review supaya fanfic ini cepat update.

Tolong jangan tanya kenapa fanfic yang satunya lagi belum update.

Terimakasih sudah membaca~

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto


	2. Chapter 2

Terkadang Iruka berharap ia bisa mengambil cuti panjang.

Tapi, akademi ninja adalah tempat yang sibuk, jangankan cuti panjang, libur satu-dua hari saja Hokage sudah langsung turun tangan untuk memintanya segera kembali bekerja. Iruka tersanjung, sungguh, ia merasa dibutuhkan dan berguna untuk Konoha. Tetapi, di hari seperti ini, ia ingin menenggelamkan diri di bawah selimut saja dan tidur sampai petang menjelang.

Perutnya bermasalah sejak seminggu yang lalu, apapun sarapan yang ia makan pasti akan dikeluarkan lagi oleh perutnya dalam bentuk muntahan. Ia sudah membeli obat dari apotek di dekat rumahnya tetapi obat itu sama sekali tidak mujarab. Pagi ini, ia membuat makerel panggang dan sup miso hangat dengan harapan bahwa kedua makanan itu akan menenangkan perutnya tapi baru saja ia selesai bersantap perutnya tiba-tiba melakukan salto. Empat puluh menit lagi ia harus berada di akademi namun sekarang ia masih terduduk di depan klosetnya, menangisi ikan makerel diskon yang dibelinya kemarin.

Iruka tidak pernah mengacuhkan kesehatannya tapi ia sendiri jarang sakit dan masalah perutnya ini adalah sesuatu yang baru untuknya. Apa mungkin ia terkena virus? Atau mungkin ia keracunan susu basi? Atau ia alergi dengan sesuatu yang dimakannya? Ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya karena ia harus segera bersiap untuk mengajar di akademi. Itu menyebalkan sekali karena ia benar-benar tidak suka pergi ke akademi dalam kondisi seperti ini. Murid-murid akademi seperti ikan hiu yang bisa mencium darah manusia dari jarak sekian jauhnya, mereka bisa mencium kelemahan seorang sensei hanya dengan melihatnya memasuki ruang kelas.

Yah, tugas tetaplah tugas.

Iruka berangkat dengan setengah semangatnya yang biasa karena sekarang selain daripada perutnya yang berdemo, kepalanya juga ikut-ikutan berdenyut-denyut. Saat ia tiba di ruang kelasnya, ketakutannya pun menjadi kenyataan karena murid-muridnya langsung bisa mengendus kondisinya.

Murid-murid penuh semangat itu berlomba-lomba menghampiri Iruka dengan seribu pertanyaan di mulut mereka. Setengahnya membuat Iruka merasa tersentuh, setengahnya lagi membuatnya ingin menjewer mereka.

"Sensei, apa Sensei baik-baik saja?"

"Apa Sensei akan mati?"

"Apa kelas akan diliburkan kalau Sensei mati?"

"Kemarin pamanku terkena koma, apa Sensei juga terkena hal yang sama?"

Ia menepuk tangannya keras-keras, membuat murid-muridnya terlonjak dan segera berhamburan duduk ke bangku mereka masing-masing.

"Ya, terimakasih atas perhatian kalian semua," ia mendengus geli. "Tapi, tidak, aku tidak akan mati sekarang, Katsura. Dan tidak, kelas juga tidak akan diliburkan kalau terjadi apa-apa denganku, kalian ingat 'kan bahwa kita memiliki guru pengganti?"

Pertanyaannya disambut erangan, tak puas, Iruka pun melanjutkan.

"Selain itu, aku juga tidak terkena koma, Hagiri dan kau harus mengerti bahwa koma itu tidak menular. Intinya aku baik-baik saja, kelas akan dimulai, buka buku cetak kalian halaman enam puluh delapan. Untuk kalian yang lupa membawa—dan pura-pura lupa mengumpulkan PR—persiapkan diri untuk menghadapi detensi dengan Anko-sensei."

Mendengar nama kunoichi ular itu disebut, murid-muridnya semakin keras memprotes tapi tidak berani terlalu keras hingga sensei mereka menganggapnya serius.

Sebelum Iruka bisa memulai pelajarannya tentang genjutsu, tiba-tiba Sayu yang duduk di belakang pun mengacungkan tangan. Sayu adalah murid yang pemalu dan tidak banyak bicara, ia nyaris tidak pernah mengacungkan tangannya atau meminta perhatian kecuali untuk hal-hal yang penting. Jadi, dengan satu alis terangkat, Iruka pun mempersilahkan bocah berambut hitam itu untuk berbicara.

"Sensei... tidak sedang sakit?" tanyanya polos, ekspresi khawatirnya membuat Iruka mau tak mau jadi tidak bisa berbohong. "Sensei terlihat pucat sekali."

Murid-murid yang lain ikut memasang raut khawatir, Iruka jadi tidak bisa mengelak lagi.

Ia menghela napas. "Sensei sepertinya terkena flu perut," jawabnya jujur. "Kalian tahu 'kan flu perut? Mual, perut tidak terasa enak, muntah-muntah."

"Apa Sensei sudah ke dokter?"

"Belum, tapi sensei akan memeriksakannya nanti. Terimakasih atas perhatian kalian."

Senyumnya mengembang dan ia dengan penuh sayang memandangi wajah murid-muridnya. Mereka mungkin bisa menjadi bocah-bocah hiperaktif yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menguji kesabarannya tetapi mereka tetaplah murid-muridnya. Sayang, senyumnya tidak bertahan terlalu lama karena kemudian celetukan Hagiri pun terdengar.

"Apa Sensei hamil?"

Sebelum Iruka bisa merespon pertanyaan konyol itu, Katsura sudah duluan menyambar.

"Sensei hamil? Dengan siapa? Siapa suami Sensei?"

"Bodoh! Sensei itu laki-laki, dia punya istri tahu, bukan suami."

"Tapi 'kan Sensei sedang hamil? Berarti dia punya suami?"

"Apa bayinya perempuan atau laki-laki, Sensei?"

Kepala Iruka berdenyut-denyut. Ia berusaha menenangkan muridnya dan memulai pelajaran, namun murid-murinya tidak bisa dialihkan. Mereka mulai berspekulasi siapa yang mungkin bisa menjadi 'suami' sang sensei.

Terpaksa, Iruka mengambil penggaris kayunya dan memukulkan penggaris itu keras-keras ke atas meja, membuat seisi kelas hening.

"Sensei tidak hamil!" serunya sambil mengurut pelipisnya. "Apa kalian sudah melupakan pelajaran reproduksi dari Hana-sensei?" ia memotong beberapa orang muridnya yang sudah membuka mulut. "Ucapkan satu kata lagi saja dan kalian akan dikirimkan kepada Anko-sensei, mengerti?"

Setiap kepala di ruangan itu pun mengangguk.

"Bagus kalau kalian mengerti, baiklah sekarang kita akan memulai dengan bab satu tentang sharingan..."

Iruka sakit kepala sepanjang siang setelah kelasnya selesai, setengah karena entah bagaimana caranya murid-muridnya menganggap bahwa ia bisa hamil dan setengahnya lagi karena ia harus membahas tentang sharingan sambil teringat kepada seorang jounin pemilik sharingan yang seharusnya tidak diingatnya. Ia mengurut-ngurut pelipisnya dan memutuskan untuk memakai minyak cemara di tengkuk dan pelipisnya itu supaya peningnya hilang—dan wajah Kakashi di benaknya juga hilang.

Namun, ketika ia tiba di meja misi, harapan itu pupus sudah.

Kotetsu dan Midori yang sudah lebih dulu berada di meja misi sedang asyik berdiskusi tentang pemilihan hokage baru. Mereka sama-sama duduk berdampingan di sisi Iruka dan tidak menyadari kehadiran si rambut cokelat karena terlalu terfokus dalam diskusi itu.

"Sudah pasti Hatake-san," itulah kesimpulan Kotetsu. "Tidak mungkin godaime mengangkat orang selain Hatake-san untuk menjadi penggantinya."

Telinga Iruka langsung memerah tapi ia menyembunyikannya. Ia menyibukkan diri dengan memeriksa dokumen-dokumen tidak penting yang ada di atas mejanya.

"Kau benar sekali," angguk Midori. "Entah kenapa ada saja yang tidak menganggapnya serius, contohnya Natori. Tapi, ya, Natori 'kan memang dungu, apalagi yang bisa diharapkan darinya?"

Kotetsu tertawa. "Ya, seperti ada orang lain saja yang lebih cocok daripada Hatake-san."

"Ah, Hatake-san memang sempurna," tukas Midori antusias, terlalu antusias hingga Iruka ingin kabur saja dari ruangan itu. "Dia genius, bisa diandalkan, dan terlibat banyak dalam perang shinobi. Selain itu," Midori merendahkan suaranya. "Kudengar dia juga tampan."

"Tahu darimana? Tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya 'kan?"

Well, Kakashi memang tampan. Iruka setuju dalam hati sebelum ia menampar dirinya sendiri dalam hati juga.

"Seseorang yang terpercaya memberitahuku," balas Midori bangga.

Kotetsu mendengus, jelas meragukan legitimiasi dari kata-kata Midori. Tapi, ia tidak mempertanyakannya dan mengalihkan topik. "Menurutmu, kapan inaugurasi Hatake-san akan dilaksankan?"

"Godaime-sama harus turun secara resmi dulu, tentu saja. Kudengar Hatake-san pernah menjabat secara darurat saat perang shinobi tapi sekarang kondisi sudah tenang, berarti Godaime-sama harus menyerahkannya secara formal. Kalau tidak salah ada masa menunggunya, tapi aku lupa."

"Lima sampai enam bulan," tukas Kotetsu. "Itu kalau tidak ada hal-hal di luar ekspektasi yang terjadi?"

"Seperti misal?"

Kotetsu tampak berpikir keras, kemudian ia pun berseru. "Oh, ya, aku ingat. Seperti misal ternyata hokage ini akan memiliki bayi atau menikah, bisa ditunda sebulan lebih lama."

"Aturan macam apa itu—"

Midori tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena Iruka tiba-tiba saja tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk.

Kakashi? Menikah? Mempunyai anak?

Si rambut cokelat memerah dan memutuskan bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya sudah membuatnya menjadi gila.

"Iruka-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Midori khawatir.

"Ah, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih," ia menganggukan kepala kepada Kotetsu yang memberinya sebotol air mineral. Tersedak ludah sendiri karena mendengar gosip tentang Kakashi? Sejak kapan ia menjadi sebodoh ini? "Cuaca membuatku tidak nyaman, itu saja."

"Kau yakin? Kau terlihat agak pucat."

Lelah dengan komentar tentang kesehatannya, Iruka buru-buru mengalihkan perhatian. "Wah, sepertinya sudah saatnya shift dimulai."

Midori dan Kotetsu sama-sama terlihat masih ingin bertanya lebih jauh lagi tentang kondisi si rambut cokelat, tapi antrean jounin dengan cepat memenuhi ruang misi, membuat mereka kerepotan dan tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan hal lain yang tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Iruka lega karenanya.

Sejak 'malam' yang dihabiskannya dengan Kakashi, ia hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan si rambut perak lagi. Kakashi terkadang menginisasi percakapan, bertanya tentang akademi ninja dan hal-hal formal lainnya, tetapi ia selalu menghindar dan menjawab seperlunya saja. Apapun yang sudah terjadi di antara mereka, Kakashi tampak dengan mudah bisa melupakannya sementara Iruka tersedak ludahnya sendiri setiap nama orang itu disebut. Tak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ceritanya kalau Kakashi sudah menjadi hokage, Iruka harus melihat wajah malasnya itu terukir besar di batu para kage setiap harinya.

Wajah malas yang menyebalkan, dengan mata sayu yang sebenarnya menyembunyikan kejelian yang berbahaya. Masker yang menutupi rahang kuat dan hidung tegak berbentuk bagus yang diwariskan dari keluarga Hatake. Wajah malas yang sekarang ada di depannya dan...

Eh?

"Halo, Iruka-sensei."

Nyaris saja Iruka tersedak lagi.

Tapi, ia dengan cepat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Dengan ekspresi sedatar mungkin, ia menyambut jounin yang baru saja pulang dari misinya itu. "Selamat sore, Hatake-san."

Kakasih menyerahkan kertas misinya.

Iruka bisa merasakan kepalanya berdenyut-denyut lagi. "Ini sudah lewat dua minggu, Hatake-san," desisnya berbahaya. Kakashi atau bukan Kakashi, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menurunkan standarnya. "Kenapa kau baru memberikannya sekarang?"

"Nah, itu adalah sesuatu yang menarik karena aku sudah berniat untuk memberikannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu tapi tiba-tiba saja takdir datang dan—"

Iruka memotong lelaki itu. "Dan tulisannya, Hatake-san? Apa kau membiarkan seekor ayam menuliskan laporan misi-mu?"

Calon hokage Konoha itu menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan Iruka bisa melihat senyumnya dari matanya yang tertutup membentuk kurva.

"Ah, itu karena—"

"Hatake-san, sudah berapa kali kukatakan kepadamu bahwa laporan misi adalah sesuatu yang penting. Laporan misi yang diberikan tepat waktu dan bisa dibaca adalah syarat administrasi yang..."

Sekarang kepalanya berputar dan pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus.

Kenapa wajah Kakashi dekat sekali?

"Iruka-san, kau baik-baik saja?"

Iruka tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah si rambut perak tetapi ia bisa mendengar kekhawatiran dalam suaranya yang berat. Untuk apa Kakashi khawatir? Mereka tidak punya hubungan apapun selain rekan kerja. Oh, ya, mereka 'kan rekan kerja, Kakashi mengkhawatirkan dan peduli pada setiap shinobi Konoha. Lelaki berambut perak itu kan sebentar lagi juga akan diangkat menjadi Hokage.

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Iruka, sedikit lebih dingin daripada maksudnya. Tapi, entah kenapa pikiran bahwa Kakashi peduli kepadanya hanya karena ia shinobi Konoha dan bukan karena ia Iruka membuatnya teriris. "Tolong berikan laporan misimu tepat waktu dan ditulis dengan baik lain kali, Hatake-san."

Kakashi menganggukkan kepala tetapi tampaknya tidak mau keluar dari ruangan itu sebelum benar-benar memastikan bahwa Iruka baik-baik saja.

Sementara itu si rambut cokelat terlalu sakit kepala untuk berhadapan dengan Kakashi, ia berdeham lalu berkata. "Ada lagi, Hatake-san?"

Jounin legendaris itu menggelengkan kepala kemudian keluar tanpa kata.

Kotetsu dan Midori yang melihatnya lantas berkomentar.

"Ada apa dengan Hatake-san, kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak, hanya saja... ini hari yang berat."

"Benar 'kan, Iruka-sensei, Kau sakit ya?"

"Kalau menurut murid-muridku aku tidak sakit," tawa Iruka sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi pagi. Ini memang hari yang berat "Higari dan Karasu yakin sekali bahwa aku hamil."

Kalau dipikir lagi, si rambut cokelat jadi merasa bersalah atas sikapnya kepada Kakashi di ruang misi. Lelaki itu hanya bermaksud baik kepadanya dan memang secara tulus peduli kepada rekan-rekannya, tetapi Iruka yang masih tidak bisa melupakan 'malam' yang mereka lalui bersama pun malah bertindak dengan sangat tidak rasional. Ia menghela napas, sikapnya benar-benar tidak dewasa.

Besok—atau sebulan lagi saat Kakashi ingat bahwa ia harus mengumpulkan laporan misi—ia akan meminta maaf, Iruka bertekad.

Baru saja ia memikirkan kata-kata permintaan maafnya, mendadak Naruto sudah ada di belakangnya, merangkulnya sambil tertawa-tawa ceria yang merupakan ciri khas si rambut pirang.

"Iruka-sensei! Kusut sekali wajahmu!"

Iruka tersenyum hangat kepada murid favoritnya itu. Naruto sudah bertambah tinggi dan sudah menjadi pria dewasa sekarang, ia bukan lagi bocah urakan yang suka berbuat onar. Tapi, ia tetaplah seorang bocah di mata Iruka.

"Halo, Naruto. Apa kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah Hinata?"

Muka si pirang langsung memerah, ah, dasar anak muda. "Tidak, aku kebetulan saja lewat sini."

"Kebetulan melewati jalan ke rumah Hinata-chan? Begitu?" goda Iruka tidak bisa menahan diri.

Naruto menjawabnya dengan kekehan.

Mereka berjalan beberapa blok bersama, membicarakan tentang hubungan Naruto dan Hinata serta hal-hal konyol yang terjadi di akademi. Iruka sedang menceritakan tantang salah satu muridnya yang menelan kapur untuk membuktikan bahwa kapur mengundang kalsium ketika ekspresi di wajah si pirang berubah serius.

Setelah Iruka menyelesaikan ceritanya, Naruto bertanya. "Iruka-sensei, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Kau sehat-sehat saja 'kan?"

Kening iruka berkerut, ia yakin betul bahwa wajahnya tidak pucat dan tidak ada apapun yang bisa mengindikasikan bahwa sepanjang hari ini ia terkena sakit kepala dan muntah-muntah. Dari mana Naruto tahu?

Ah, tentu saja.

"Siapa yang memintamu untuk bertanya, Naruto?"

Sejak kecil, Naruto memang tidak pernah ahli berbohong, apalagi kepada Iruka yang paling bisa melihat dustanya. Si rambut pirang tertawa canggung sambil bersumpah bahwa ia bertanya karena ingin saja.

"Aku tidak akan lagi mentraktirmu ramen Ichiraku, Naruto."

Diancam seperti itu, si pirang langsung membuka mulut. "Kakasih-sensei yang memintaku!" serunya panik. "Katanya kau sepertinya terserang suatu penyakit yang aneh dan aku tadi menyadari bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda dengan chakramu. Apa kau sudah ke dokter, Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi.

Iruka tidak tahu apa yang harus ia pikirkan. Kakashi benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya? Tapi, untuk apa ia meminta Naruto dan tidak langsung saja menemui Iruka?

"Sepertinya hanya flu perut, Naruto. Bukan sesuatu yang harus kau khawatirkan."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar," angguk Iruka, memutuskan bahwa pikiran tentang kakashi ini bisa menunggu sampai esok hari. Sekarang, yang lebih penting adalah menghabiskan waktu dengan Naruto. "Apa kau mau kutraktir Ichiraku sebelum pergi dengan Hinata?"

"Tentu saja!"

Iruka baru berjalan dua langkah ketika tiba-tiba semuanya gelap.

Iruka bisa mencium rumah sakit, ia bisa mendengar seruan para ninja medis bersahut-sahutan di kepalanya, ia bahkan bisa merasakan matras keras khas rumah sakit di bawahnya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa membuka mata. Seluruh inderanya kecuali pendengarannya yang remang-remang tidak bisa digunakan.

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara Sakura.

"Ini... tidak mungkin 'kan?"

Lalu, Tsunade menimpalinya dengan kepastian yang diselimuti oleh ketertarikan. "...hamil, sudah pasti."

Kemudian, ia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar.

Sejak kapan tsunade berubah menjadi Higari?

-TBC-

Ya lumayan lama tapi akhirnya saya update juga.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya!  
©Masashi Kishimoto


End file.
